


Not The Right Time

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [22]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Introspection, Light Angst, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mutual Pining, October Prompt Challenge, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Un'introspezione sui pensieri di Laurent e Makoto per l'altro.(Ambientato dopo "Case 4 - Wizard Of Far East")-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 26 - Mutual Pining
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Not The Right Time

  
Laurent andava fiero del suo talento di riuscire a flirtare alla perfezione con chiunque: uomini, donne, altro; nulla lo faceva desistere. Non era uno che discriminava, lui. Questo gli permetteva anche di mascherare i suoi veri sentimenti, grazie alla leggerezza con cui si approcciava ai suoi molteplici partner.  
  
Eppure, questa volta non era bastato.  
  
“Ma poi, a te non piaceva il fagiolino?” Gli chiese con nonchalance Cynthia.  
  
Laurent sbatté le palpebre ma mantenne il sorriso. In seguito riuscì a dirottare l’argomento del discorso nuovamente su di lei, ma quel breve scambio gli diede da pensare. Da quant’era che non era così interessato a qualcuno da farlo notare alle persone intorno a lui?  
  
Lo sapeva benissimo, inutile fingere altrimenti.  
  
Dopo Dorothy non aveva stretto legami intimi con nessun’altro. O almeno, non _intimo_ in quel senso. Edamame però… Il suo adorabile fagiolino sembrava essere diverso. Già che pensasse a lui con possessività gli dava qualche grattacapo.  
  
Il giovane giapponese sembrava avere uno strano magnetismo che lo avvolgeva. A volte la sua ingenuità gli ricordava quella di innumerevoli eroi puri di cuore delle storie che leggeva da piccolo; eppure rimaneva innegabile ed evidente la sua predisposizione alla truffa. Il suo era un talento particolare e il suo modo di truffare lo era ancora di più. Quando ci metteva tutto se stesso non era più una truffa: iniziava a credere anche lui nelle frottole che raccontava. E dal momento che appariva così sincero, la vittima non poteva far altro che dargli fiducia, per poi pentirsene subito dopo.  
  
Questo suo dualismo lo conturbava. Quel suo distorto senso della giustizia, quella sua incapacità di smascherare gli inganni altrui unita alla sua abilità nel tesserne di propri. Quel ragazzo era un covo di contrasti. E quel faccino pulito non aiutava.  
  
Ma finché non avrebbe risolto la questione della sua vendetta, non poteva permettersi di pensarci troppo a fondo. In futuro, forse, Makoto avrebbe potuto diventare qualcosa per lui. Ora non aveva il tempo e le energie emotive per intrattenere più di uno scenario ipotetico nella sua testa.  
  
Non ci sarebbe voluto molto, prima di poter finalmente chiudere quel capitolo della sua vita. Poi avrebbe potuto pensarci con calma, magari fargli capire che non stava scherzando quando gli aveva offerto un posto al proprio fianco ancora e ancora. Chissà come avrebbe reagito, il suo fagiolino. Era sempre imprevedibile su questo tipo di cose.  
  
La squadra era di nuovo riunita e stava per esporre loro il piano. Entro la fine dell’anno, Dorothy sarebbe stata vendicata e lui avrebbe avuto la sua pace.  
  
Mancava poco.  
  


-

Makoto non aveva mai pensato che i flirt scherzosi di Laurent celassero un fondo di serietà. Ma a volte quel dannato playboy francese gli faceva venire dei dubbi maledetti, che non andavano via per giorni interi.

Cosa voleva da lui, esattamente? A parte una pedina da manovrare a piacere, s’intende. A volte gli sembrava che i suoi flirt nascondessero altro, ma il suo atteggiamento da playboy sembrava comprendere qualsiasi cosa respirasse, quindi…

Che Laurent fosse piacente era ovvio e uno spreco di tempo dubitarne. Anche Makoto non era indifferente al suo fascino, anche se gli ci era voluto un po’ per accettarlo. C’era anche stato un folle momento in cui stava per cedere e accettare di rimanere al suo fianco; poi, da lì, avrebbe potuto valutare attentamente se provarci o meno anche da quel punto di vista. Ma la confessione di suo padre e la rivelazione delle motivazioni di Laurent lo sconquassarono profondamente.

Sapeva di essere un pesce fuor d’acqua alle volte, il novellino del gruppo, il più giovane e quello con meno esperienza; ma poteva perdonare solo fino a un certo punto. Tra loro era venuto a mancare un elemento che per Makoto era essenziale: la fiducia. Sapere che per Laurent non era stato altro che una marionetta _sin dall’inizio_ era stato troppo per lui. E non importava quanto bene funzionasse con lui e il resto della squadra. Se a farne le spese ogni volta era la sua autostima e dignità, non era un prezzo che era disposto a pagare.

Pensava di aver finalmente trovato il suo motivo di vita, il suo posto nel mondo. Pensava che fosse accanto a Laurent e Abby e Cynthia. Ma forse si era sbagliato.

Quando aveva preso quella decisione, Laurent sembrava averlo accettato ed erano andati entrambi per strade diverse. Eppure a Makoto qualcosa diceva che lo avrebbe rivisto molto presto. Forse, per allora avrebbe potuto perdonarlo e Laurent avrebbe imparato a smettere di tenerlo all’oscuro dei suoi piani. Allora e solo allora si sarebbe permesso di pensare a qualcos’altro oltre ad un potenziale rapporto di lavoro.

E poco male se ogni tanto la nostalgia lo avrebbe colto: c’era metà pianeta a dividerli. Non era una tragedia: dopotutto, la distanza era solo quella di un tasto sul telefono.

Fino ad allora, Makoto avrebbe fatto la sua vita. Con o senza Laurent.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Note Autrice:**_ Manca poco alla conclusione del writober. Spero che questa piccola avventura vi sia piaciuta! Ieri non ho postato perché ho unito due prompt in una fic già postata in precedenza, date un'occhiata alla serie che raccoglie tutte le mie fic del writober!  
> PumpFIC day 26– Prompt: Mutual Pining
> 
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
> 


End file.
